


Beg For It

by justwantedtodance



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dom Emma, F/M, Hive King Paul, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Infected Emma, Infected Paul Matthews, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Apotheosis (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwantedtodance/pseuds/justwantedtodance
Summary: Paul's had a rough day, and Emma knows exactly what he needs to unwind.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping this one doesn't get me banned from the Discord or excommunicated from the church. We'll see. Explicit for a reason, friends. Enjoy!

Immediately, when Paul comes in the door, he sinks on the couch and cuddles up next to Emma, who’s absentmindedly picking at her container of leftover Chinese from the weekend. He’s later than usual, she notices. For once, she’s home from Beanie’s before he comes in, and he doesn’t call on his way home like he usually does. From the way he’s nuzzling his head in Emma’s lap and stroking her leg, he must be exhausted. She sets her food aside and runs her fingers through his hair.

“Hey, nerd. How you doing?” He makes a weak sound and closes his eyes. “Rough day at work?” He nods, keening into Emma’s touch. “You want something to eat?” Paul shakes his head. “Just wanna go to bed?” He shrugs. 

Emma sighs and tries to sit Paul up, and he offers weak assistance, eventually sitting up enough to wrap his arms around her neck. “Ok, Paul, it’s really hard for me to help you if you don’t tell me what you…” One look,  _ that _ look, and she knows what he needs. “Oh. I see.”

“Don’t wanna think anymore, Em.”

Emma smiles at him when he rests his forehead on hers and brushes back his hair from his eyes. “I know, sweetheart, and you won’t have to. Come here, kiss me.”

Paul surges for her lips quickly to heed her demand and curls his fingers in her soft hair. Emma slips her tongue into his waiting mouth and tastes his eagerness for intimacy. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you just what you need, Paul. Promise.”

She stands up first from the couch and reaches for her boyfriend’s hands pulling him with her to their bedroom already starting to peel off his clothes. Looping his tie over her arms, she keeps it handy while she undresses the rest of him, offering gentle touches to his newly bared skin. He’s really got a nice body for someone who sits at a desk most of the day, and Emma will seize any opportunity she can to appreciate it, scars and all. She pushes him back on the bed and starts to wrap his tie around his wrist, but Paul makes a small sound that makes her pause.

“But Emma,” he whines. “I want to touch you.”

Emma shakes her head while patting his cheek. “Not right now.”

“Please, Em?” He pouts, really tries to break her resolve, but she’s not budging.

“Better get used to saying that word a lot,” she teases as she knots the tie around his wrists above his head. Kissing his forehead and then his lips, Emma gracefully moves down his body to admire her handiwork. He looks so lovely, all naked long limbs stretched across their bed and now completely helpless to resist her playful torture. 

She whispers to him, “You remember your safe word if it gets to be too much, right?” Paul nods, and Emma rewards him with a kiss. “Good boy.”

Emma stands back and slowly takes off her clothes, watching Paul’s eyes glow as the object of his affection bares herself before him. Blue drool leaks from the corners of his mouth as, piece by achingly slow piece, she strips. All the while, Paul writhes in his bonds wishing that he could reach out and hold her or caress her curves, but for now, he’ll adore her from afar.

Of course, she has to make things difficult to keep his composure. Emma swipes her fingers through her mouth and collects some of her own blue spit, bringing her wet fingertips to play with her nipple. Paul chokes out her name and shifts on the bed. “Like what you see, baby?” He nods and cranes his head up to look more closely at her. “Just wait, there’s more.”

Weak as it makes him, he isn’t sure he can handle more, his dick already leaking at the tip. This woman will always be his greatest temptation, the epitome of both sin and salvation in a short and sexy package, and she’s really testing how far she can push him to unravel completely at her mercy. 

Her hand slides down her body and makes contact with her wet center, and Paul tugs on the tie insistently when she tips her head back and sings his name. Fuck, he wants to be the one with his fingers inside of her and making her sing like that; better yet, he wants her fingers inside of him. Wouldn’t that be a damn dream come true?

Suddenly, Emma starts to laugh. “Are you really that desperate already, Paul?” He casts his eyes down at his stiff cock, turning his head away from Emma while she continues to play with herself. “Poor thing. You want me to touch you? Would that make you feel good?” Paul nods his head quickly, but Emma isn’t satisfied with his answer. “Use your words, Paul.”

“Please, Emma? Please touch me?”

The smile creeps back onto her face, and she slowly takes her fingers out of herself, now covered in blue slime. It’s what he’s been waiting for, to see her small hand wrapped around him like he used to imagine long ago. He prepares himself for her tender touch, but his expectations aren’t met; they’re exceeded.

Brokenly, he moans and clenches his fists above his head. “Oh god, Emma, please…”

One of her slime-soaked fingers stretches the ring of muscle at his ass, and she slowly pulses it in and out while she reminds him to breathe. “Relax, Paul. Just relax. You want this, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, I want this. Feels so good,” he whispers.

Emma crooks her finger inside of him. “Yeah, I bet it feels good. You’re a little slut for fingers in your ass, aren’t you?”

Paul’s eyes immediately snap open to look at Emma, his mouth hanging limp with the rest of his body. Emma looks away from him as she tries to rectify her error.

“Shit, fuck, I’m sorry, umm… I shouldn’t have said that. Damnit, why did I—”

“Say it again,” Paul says quietly.

Emma looks up at him with her eyebrows knit in confusion. “What?”

“I liked it. And you’re right, you know. I am a slut but only for  _ your _ fingers in my ass.”

Emma eases the other lubricated finger inside of him and watches as he melts into a blissful puddle on the bed, and with a satisfied smile, she lets him find a momentary satisfaction in getting what he wanted. However, he quickly grows insistent and looks up at Emma wondering why she isn’t moving.

“What, you thought just because you’re the one tied up means you get to lay back and let me do all the work? Sorry, babe, but you’re mistaken.” Emma straddles one of his thighs, which presses her fingers marginally deeper inside of him. “Now, if you’re really as much of a slut as you say you are, why don’t you fuck yourself on my fingers, hmm? You look pretty desperate for it.”

“I am, Emma, I am.” He starts to rock his hips, but Emma grabs his chin and forces him to stop.

“Not even trying to fight your impulses? Don’t be a brat,” she sneers. “Ask me nicely.”

“I’m sorry. Please, Emma?”

Her tone goes sugary sweet and breathy as she flutters her eyelashes at him. “What do you want, Paul?”

“I… I w—want…” He starts to look away, too nervous to ask for what he wants, but Emma redoubles her grip on his face and clicks her tongue at him so that his attention snaps to her. There’s no way to get what he wants without asking for it, he surmises. As the blue blush floods his face, he quietly asks, “P—please let me fuck your fingers, Em?”

Emma smiles and softly strokes his cheek, pinching the apple for good measure. “Good boy. Go ahead.”

Paul instantly resumes his previous motion, though it takes a minute to find a comfortable rhythm considering Emma really isn’t giving him anything to work with. If he wants his pleasure that badly, he’ll have to take it for himself. She does know when to change the angles of her fingers and stimulate the most concealed parts of him and makes sure he’s pleased. It’s better than any fantasy he’s ever conjured and certainly better than any attempt he’s clumsily tried himself.

With a small chuckle, Emma looks at his erection proudly leaking precum off the top and down the sides. “Already so hard and I’ve barely touched you. And humping my fingers like a little fucking dog? It would be embarrassing if you didn’t look so adorable doing it.”

His eyes screwed shut, he can’t see her condescending stare, but the tone of her voice says everything about her expression. He’s given over the power, and she’s drunk with it. “Emma… fuck, I’m so…”

She presses her free hand down on his hips, halting his movements. “Stop.” He’s getting too close, she can tell, but Paul clearly isn’t listening and wants to work himself closer to the edge, moaning loudly. Emma practically growls as she presses him down harder. “I said  _ stop _ being such a fucking whore.”

That gets Paul’s attention instantly. He stops moving and looks at Emma, a silent apology in his eyes. “Mmmm, good, he does listen.” 

Emma slowly pulls her fingers out of him, and while he mourns at the loss of fullness, he feels her other hand spreading the arousal at the tip of his cock around, and she slowly starts to pump him up and down. 

“It’s hard to be the king, isn’t it?” Paul looks down weakly nodding his head. It’s a difficult job that he didn’t sign up for, and lots of responsibility rests on his shoulders, so it’s only natural that he’s weighed down physically and mentally by the pressures of controlling a town and running a damn production on top of it. “It’s sexy, like  _ very _ sexy, but it’s still hard, I know. You just need someone else to tell you what to do for a while.”

He hates to admit it, but Emma’s never shunned him for his vulnerability before, and he assumes this time won’t be any different. In fact, she’s embraced it. When he’s open and honest with her, it keeps her from being so guarded. He trusts her enough to bare his soul to her when he needs to, so she should have the same trust in him to accept her for every scar.

“Yeah. I do.”

Emma leans up and kisses him as a token of appreciation for his honesty. “You help give everyone in this town what they desire most, but no one ever stops to ask you what  _ you _ want, do they?”

He smiles at her gently. “You do.”

She’s trying to be sexy, and he somehow manages to be so fucking sweet. A glimpse of a past-life Paul flashes before her eyes as she stares back at the face of the man who both confused and charmed her with those baby blue eyes and that adorably awkward smile brimming with hope that she might take a chance on someone like him. Emma can’t help but break her streak of dominance for a moment, looking away from him and smiling to herself.

Living in survival mode for most of her life has made her a little selfish in some cases but never with him, and he never thinks of her that way. He fell in love with her exactly as she was, and that’s something, even when she has the world at her fingertips, that she’ll never take for granted.

“Yeah. I do.” Smoothly, she transitions back into her dominant headspace resuming the slow drag of her hand along his cock. “Which is why I’m gonna ask you that same thing right now. Tell me what you want, Paul.”

“I wanna touch you,” he responds. Too quickly for it to be the truth.

“What you  _ really  _ want, Paul.” He purses his lips together feeling the dread of telling Emma what’s on his mind. “You don’t want me to have to punish you for lying to me, do you?” Paul meets her eyes with a glint of mischief sparkling off of the blue glow. She uses her other hand to bop him on the nose gently. “That’s exactly why I won’t; you’d like that too much.”

“Emma, come on,” he whines.

She narrows her eyes at him, abruptly pulling her hand off his dick. “I hope you’re not seriously rushing me, Paul.” He whimpers at the loss of contact and rolls his hips upwards, trying to win back her favor to no avail. “You’re a greedy little bitch, you know that?”

Emma moves up his body to straddle his waist, sitting up straight. Grabbing the back of Paul’s neck, she lifts his head off the pillow behind him and tips it back further when she tugs his hair. “See, here’s what you don’t understand. You said you didn’t want to think anymore? That’s good because now I think for you. You don’t get to call the shots here. You think you know what you want, but only I know what you need. Got it?” He nods, but it only makes Emma grow more frustrated. She tugs on his hair tighter, and he makes the most gloriously wrecked sound that sends arousal rushing to her core. “You know what I want to hear, and if you want to even think about getting off, I expect a little more goddamn respect from you.”

“Y— yes, my queen.”

Her ears perk up at that, and Emma smiles with a hum. “That’s a new one. I’m absolutely not opposed. In fact, I really like that. And this queen would like to take her place on her rightful throne.” An expectant look crosses his face, but Emma shakes her head. “No, no, pet, you haven’t been good enough for that. No, you’re gonna make me come, and then we’ll see if you’ve earned yours too. You want to please your queen, don’t you?”

“It’s the only thing I want. I want to make you happy, Emma.”

She softens her expression and loosens the grip on his hair. “I’m glad to hear it. I’m going to give you a chance to tell me how you want to make me come, and maybe I’ll grant your request, but there’s a little something I need you to do first.”

Paul moans. “Anything, I’ll do anything.”

Emma strokes his jawline with the backs of her navy blue polish-tipped fingers and stares him down. “You’re gonna have to beg for it. I want you to beg to please me like the good little bitch you are. You have one shot here to impress me, so if you screw it up, I’m gonna make you watch while I get myself off and leave you hard and wanting all night long. So, go ahead. Beg for your queen’s mercy.”

Paul bites his tongue inside of his mouth. He’s never been good at asking for what he wants. Simple stuff, sure, except for when it came to ordering coffee from a very cute barista, but vocalizing his deepest wishes, especially sexual ones, has never come naturally to him. What would Emma say? What would she think? Would she see him differently?

“Scared, baby,” she taunts with a pout. “You must not really want it then.”

“No, no, I do. I do want it. I… I want to taste you.”

Blinking her eyes, unimpressed, she asks, “That’s it? That’s all you got? I know for a fact you can talk dirtier than that, so come on, let it out. Don’t be afraid of it.”

Paul takes a breath and looks for reassurance in Emma’s eyes. Even in the midst of sexual play, she breaks her domineering facade to offer him a gracious grin and whispers barely loud enough for him to hear, “You can do it.”

He smiles back and wrings his hands together inside the tie still keeping them bound above his head. “As soon as you let me out of these things, there’s a number of things I want to do to you, but we’ll get to that later.”

She’s already intrigued. “Go on.”

Paul’s confidence begins to grow as he watches Emma’s interest surface on her face. “I do really want to taste you, Em, but what I really want is for you to ride my face.”

Her eyebrows shoot up incredulously but she remains silent, gesturing for him to continue.

“I want to lick every inch of you. I want you dripping down my chin with how wet you are. You can grind on me however you’d like as long as you come over and over again. I won’t stop until you’re completely satisfied.”

Emma starts to touch herself once more while she hears Paul elaborating further. “You can use me for as long as you need, and I’ll be thankful. So fucking thankful. I’d be the luckiest man in the world if you used me, Emma. I’m yours, angel, only yours. Please use me?”

From her pleasure-ridden state, she gasps. “Fuck, Paul, is that really what you want?”

“Yes. Yes, I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. Let me do this for you, please?”

She stills her hands for a moment and looks at her boyfriend, a pathetic writhing mess underneath her, but he’s never looked more relaxed or free. This is exactly what she wanted.

“You know what? I don’t think you’re much of a dog at all.” Paul looks confused and a little hurt. “I think you’re a kitten. A sex-crazed little kitten who just got the cream. If you can make me come like you promised, I’ll see about letting your hands go, and you can tell me more about all those things you want to do to me.”

Paul smiles and lifts his chin up to ask for a kiss, and Emma grants him one for doing such a good job. She looks him in the eyes as she moves up his body to situate herself near his mouth. God, he wishes so desperately that he could grab her by the hips, keep her pressed tightly on top of him, but he’s there to please her and to be used by her, and he’ll do his best to be exactly what she needs.

The second his tongue licks a stripe up her pussy, they both moan simultaneously. Emma reaches out and grabs the headboard and works her hips back and forth. She knows how much he loves this when he’s the one in control, but given the obscene noises he’s making and that unmistakable glow around his irises, she thinks he might be enjoying eating her out more from this position.

“God damn, Paul, you really love this, don’t you?” Nodding his head makes his mouth reach new places that make Emma smile and grind down on him harder. “Remind me to do this more often when I need you to stop talking. One day, I’m just gonna come home and make you do this ‘till your jaw’s sore.” Paul opens his eyes and looks up at her with a whine. He wants that more than he can possibly express, and Emma knows it too. As long as Emma’s happy, he’s happy too. “I’m so close, babe. Keep going.”

He puts every ounce of love and adoration into fucking her with his tongue and showing her how she should be treated always. She deserves this, and he wants to give her nothing but his best. When she comes, he smiles and hums her name, the vibrations a pleasant follow-up to her orgasm. Though something about her orgasm, combined with the beautiful sounds she makes, also triggers one of his own before he can stop it.

Paul’s eyes widen as he shivers, and he immediately begins to blush in embarrassment. Shit. He prays Emma doesn’t notice, but it’s too little, too late when he hears her chuckle. She scoots down to get a better look at his face, now burning with humiliation.

“Looks like someone couldn’t control himself, hmm? You poor baby, just too turned on for your own good.” She strokes his face, but he doesn’t want to look at her. “You like being my little fucktoy, don’t you?” Paul nods, nuzzling into her hand. “A little too much, I see.”

“I’m sorry, Em. Please don’t be mad.”

She raises an eyebrow. “You think I’m mad about that? Why would I be mad, babe? It’s honestly flattering. You coming with me barely touching you? You must have been really into it.”

Paul smiles at her, fluttering his eyelashes. Emma pets his hair and dotes him with tenderness as she moves off of his chest and releases his hands from the tie. She’s let him suffer long enough, she thinks.

“I love you, Emma,” he says immediately as his hands are free.

She lies next to his chest and props herself up on her arm while the other drifts down his body. “I love you too. Do you feel better now? Or do you still need something?”

Paul whimpers when he feels her hand traveling closer to his dick. “Will you touch me? Please? Please, Emma?”

Emma’s lips turn up into a smug smile, and she palms his erection leaking blue at the top. She relishes in the sound Paul makes, so wrecked and helpless, and she slides her hand up and down his cock, looking at him with lust. 

“You’re such a good boy, Paul.”

He moves his hips in time with her thrusts. “T-thank you, Emma.”

She smiles at him and dips her head down to kiss his neck, working her way south to his collarbone. “Even if you are a desperate, whiny little whore sometimes, you’re so damn good at it, it’s hard to resist you. Plus, we both know you’ll do anything to get in my good graces, won’t you, pet?”

Paul nods. “Fuck, Em, I’m—”

“It’s okay, you can come,” she encourages, her voice low and sweet.

He repeats her name again and again, his voice transforming from speaking to singing. It’s a beautiful melody laden with adoration and desperation. The length of the notes mimics the speed of the strokes of her hand, and Paul eventually comes with a groan, a smile spreading across Emma’s face.

She licks the curve of her hand clean of his release just before Paul pulls her in for a kiss, their combined tastes intermingling on their mouths. He wraps her in his arms for the first time since this morning and finally feels at peace. That was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. Everything is right in his world.

“Hey,” she says quietly as she retreats just a little for a breath. Paul hums in question. “You know I don’t actually think of you like that, right? That you’re a dirty whore or anything?”

“I know,” Paul reassures her with a kiss on the forehead. “And thank you for doing that. I know it’s probably weird, but I really needed it today.”

“I know. Turn over, I wanna cuddle you.”

Paul smiles to himself as he lies on his side. “Awww, Em, are you going soft on me?”

“I would never, you tall dumdum.” She wraps her arms around his middle and presses her nose into the crook of his neck with a smile. Emma’s never been one for intimacy, cuddling and hand-holding and all, but being with Paul has turned her at least a little bit soft. Paul breathes a sigh, finding peace in Emma’s embrace, though it’s gone in a flash when Emma shifts, her knee crunching into his lower back.

“Hey, munchkin, mind your knees in my back, will you?”

Emma scoots down dramatically to line her knees up with the backs of his, her mouth where her knees were moments ago. “Well, I’m sorry, maybe we wouldn’t have this issue if you’d shrink a couple inches, you fucking beanstalk. Guess I’ll just stop trying to be all cuddly.”

Paul whines as Emma turns over on her opposite side, drawing out her name petulantly. “Emma…”

“Nope, moment’s ruined. Sorry, pal. Better luck next time.”

He follows suit and rolls over while fitting his front to her back, his tall frame almost completely engulfing her. The skin of her neck is exposed just enough for Paul to fit his mouth below her ear, and he kisses her tenderly a few times with the slightest hint of teeth. “You sure the moment’s ruined, baby?”

Emma turns over her shoulder to look at him with resolute determination to be upset, but his eyes are glowing, not in the fiery, sexual way, but in that soft, steady pulse, the edges of the blue feathering into the whites of his eyes. The way he looked at her the first time the new him laid eyes on her. Relieved, happy, in love. 

Paul’s palm spreads wide to stretch across her hip where it rests, but he makes no move to place it somewhere new, seemingly to her dismay. After a moment of silence, Emma’s lips turn up into the tiniest smile before she turns back over and flips the covers over her body. Her dramatic sigh and shuffle closer to him in response makes him chuckle and pepper more kisses down to her shoulder. 

“So, tell me more about those things you said you wanted to do to me once I untied you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the extra-naughty-timeout-corner. You know who you are, and I hope you're pleased with the master you've created. You're welcome 😂 As always, let me know what you think, and leave requests if you've got any!


End file.
